Gone, but Certainly not Forgotten
by Barbie97
Summary: Bonnie fakes her suicide. As a "ghost" she falls in love with Damon, but tortures/haunts Elena as she kind of drove her to her "death." But as time goes by, Bonnie realizes she made a mistake and wants to return but how is she's supposedly dead?
1. Summary

**Gone, but not forgotten:**

**I came up with this story a little while ago and because of all the stories I have right now, I can't write this one but I'll give you a heads up anyways of my future story to see if you are interested in reading it.**

* * *

Summary:

_*All vampires*_ Bonnie Bennett is always left out of everything because she is petite and small. One day, her friends go out hunting and leave her out of it, scared she might cause a scene. Enraged, she fakes a suicide by leaving a trail of ashes and her ring in the sun, hoping she finally might get attention. Bonnie looks after her friends and realizes the impact she never thought would happen. But will they take her again or leave her for good?

* * *

**This is TV show style and centered on a fake universe called the Vampire Dimension. They hunt for humans in Earth; the vampires can't take them to the dimension. And, yes, this will be Bamon and Stelena. Caroline, Vicki, Matt, Tyler, Anna and Jeremy are in this too. Hope you find it good to read. This is just the summary. The real story? Don't know when. I'll upload on one of my stories when this will be uploaded.**

**-Barbie :) **


	2. 1: The Happening

**Knowing my other story, **_**The Vampire and the Maiden**_** will come to an end soon, I wanted to start on this story. I have absolutely have no idea when the next chapter will be posted so don't get carried away. I really hope you like this. Like almost always, I dedicate this to ****Danielle Salvatore****, who is mostly the reason why I'm writing. And thank you for my first four reviewers! Hope you like! **

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Anna, Vicki, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy were getting ready to leave the Vampire Dimension to go hunting for humans on Earth. There was a portal between the two worlds so it was easy going to the other world, but you had to have control or else the secret is out and well, we'd had to kill the entire human race. As always, I begged them for me to go. They thought I didn't have control, not even Damon, who was the closest to me, besides being a complete jack ass, arrogant and vicious. I was always left out of everything, even going _dancing_! Yes, I'd have to admit, I didn't really have control but I'm a vampire for god's sake! Not every vampire can have self control every time.

Stefan and Elena, or as I liked to call them "Stelena", they were on the couch, waiting for the two other couples, Anna and Jeremy _and_ Vicki and Matt to come. Because I was the only single girl, Damon would often fight with Matt about my affections. Matt already knew I had some feelings for Damon but he wanted to change them. So far, it wasn't working.

"Okay, we're ready! C'mon, let's gooo! I'm starving!" exclaimed Vicki. Tyler's arm was around her waist.

I stood up, pouting. I was freaking damn hungry and wanted to hunt on my own, rather than having Damon bring me a human. I was almost ten years old as a vampire; I had to hunt.

"Can I please come? I promise I won't lose control. I've been practicing," I whined.

They had lost their trust in me about five years ago, when I accidently turned a human into a vampire and told his parents; Damon later erased their memories and had to kill the human. After that, the Vampire Dimension banned me from going to Earth for three years. I can go, yet, my friends won't let me. How bogus is that?

"I'm sorry, Bonnie but no. We can't let you go, at least not now," Elena said calmly.

"But I'm hungry!" I yelled, rubbing my stomach. I hadn't eaten in almost four days.

Damon came by my side, embracing me. He kissed my cheek and smirked. "Sorry, _cara_, but no. We don't want to repeat what happened a few years ago,"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head violently. "But I've changed, Damon! I'm not that girl anymore!"

He gave me a peck on the lips, still smirking. He would always give me a little kiss to try and calm me down. It worked, but not almost. Matt snarled; Damon ignored him and squeezed my hand before letting go and grabbed his leather jacket.

The others placed their rings on and opened the door to the sunny day at the Vampire Dimension. Before leaving, he turned and smiled.

"I promise to take you but just not right now. I will, Bonnie, don't worry. We just need to get rid of your no self control first."

I was left alone in the big mansion, wondering what to do. My enraged emotions were still intact and I wasn't certainly going to let go. I yelled, thrashing the living room. After I was done, I remembered what Damon told me before he left. _We just need to get rid of your no self control first_. So I had no self control? Fine, if they thought I had no self control, then I'd let them see I have no control at all.

There was a flash on sunlight coming through the window. I took of my ring and slowly placed it in the sun. I quickly took it away, groaning in pain. Jesus, it hurt so much I was going to cry.

A thought suddenly exploded in my head: If I faked my suicide, I'd leave them in misery for not letting me go with them, thus making their lives miserable, just like they did to me. I smiled at the thought, searching for some paper and pencil. When founded, I wrote in my neatest handwriting:

_Dear friends,_

_I can't just take it anymore. You guys won't let me go hunt ad I haven't drunk in four days. I've had enough with your bull that I did this to liberate my souls from you. Sorry if you hate me for doing this but it was the for best. I finally got rid of my no self control._

_Love, Bonnie_

I grabbed the letter and went to the basement where I kept over a hundred pounds worth of little rocks. They never knew what it was, and it was going to serve as my ashes. I grabbed the bag and carried it to the backyard where the sun shined the most. Opening the bag, I poured out my fake ashes, stopping where I think it would fit as my body. In a hurry, I stashed the bag filled with dust so no one would recognize it.

Running back to the field, I placed the letter next the "ashes," then I went up to my room where I had another ring that they didn't know. I put it on and took out my old one. Now in the field, I put the ring on top of the ashes and I swiftly took out my clothes I was wearing laying it next to the "ashes" and ring. I put on the same—well, almost identical dress I had on and stepped back, looking at the stage. It truly looked like I had died. Just in case, I rubbed my hands in the "ashes" so it would have my scent.

The group should be getting back by now so I skipped down the hill; using my invisibility to the unknown I would live for the rest of my lives. But I'd come back and check they're lives would be horrible and silent without me. Besides, they made my life a living hell. Why not do it to them? Payback's a bitch.

**The last line is my one of my favorite Damon lines. The next chapter will focus on the discovery of Bonnie's "ashes" and OMD! (means oh my Damon) He will be completely saddened by the suicide. Vampires in here do have abilities: Bonnie has invisibility, Damon compels minds, Stefan can read minds, Elena can sometimes change emotions, Caroline can make someone happy, Vicki's is seeing someone's true intentions, Anna can see relationships, Matt can love passionately and Tyler's is having his super strength. Please tell me if I should continue because I don't want this story to end up like my two other stories which are right now on hold. **

**-Barbie :) **


	3. 2: Discovery

**Thanks all for the reviews you left. This is why I'll continue but I don't really want to make this a long chapter story; possibly 20 chaps are good.**

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Wally-da-bunny: Elena is not mean. She can be a little selfish in future chapters but certainly not mean; she just says things the wrong way.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The group came back after Bonnie's little devious plan. They expected for her to burst into yells when they arrived at the mansion but she was nowhere to be found.

Damon was the last to enter and quickly cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to bring a human to the Vampire Dimension so Bonnie could drink him/her.

_I'll just go right now_, he thought before Elena's shrilling scream surrounded every inch of the mansion. The group ran outside, checking they had their rings on as the sun was still out. Stefan kneeled besides Elena, who held a piece of paper in her hand. There was a pile of ashes next to her and a ring. The group noticed it was Bonnie's ring and her handwriting on the letter

Their dead hearts sank; Damon's sank lower. They didn't want to believe it. Stefan read the letter, then dropped it. He looked at his friends with disbelief and guilt.

"Bonnie… she… committed…" Stefan muttered. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened, Stefan?" yelled Damon. He wanted to know if his little bird was ok. But, as it seemed, the odds were decreasing.

"Suicide." He whispered softly. Everyone gasped. The pile of ashes was actually _Bonnie_. Anna, Caroline and Vicki sobbed into their mate's shoulders. Stefan held Elena close to him to stop her from touching the ashes. Damon was gone and up in his room when Stefan said the ultimate word that crushed Damon's world. His little bird died. She killed herself, and no one was with her when it happened.

In almost four centuries, Damon cried. Harder than ever. He sobbed over his dead Bonnie, but soon stopped. He wasn't going to cry over her; he was going to have to continue on with his life. A life without the woman he loved. As he rose from his bed, he heard a clatter from his window.

Bonnie, with her invisibility, opened the window. Damon stepped back in shock. Thanks to a witch, Bree, Bonnie was able to look like a ghost.

She whispered his name. "Damon…"

He easily recognized the voice. "Bon… Bonnie?"

She then showed herself in a ghostly way, a light blue strong surrounding her body. Damon gasped, then gaped and closed his mouth when Bonnie started to walk towards him. She thought this was too fun; but Elena would get the most damaged. Damon, only a little, since Bonnie did like him and maybe even be in love with him.

"Hi."

"Why are you here? Aren't you—" he started but Bonnie interrupted him, who didn't want him to continue.

"Yes. You don't want me to be here?"

He shook his head. "No, I meant why did you do it? Kill yourself, Bonnie, why? Don't you know how I feel about you?" Damon was on the verge of yelling at Bonnie's ghost.

Bonnie pretended she didn't know. "No, I didn't, Damon. I thought none of you would care if I died. Anyways, this is the last time you will see me as a ghost. I won't bother _you_ anymore." _Only Elena_, she thought. Then quickly vanished, the window slapping shut. Damon was so shocked what happened, he decided to take a nap and try to forget his Bonnie.

Elena was lying on the couch. The group had gone to the vampire president about Bonnie's passing. Damon stayed but didn't bother to come down. Bonnie was lurking in the shadows, ready to strike Elena. She had told Bree what to do, how to help her.

As if on cue, Elena closed her eyes, beginning to get tired. Somehow, she was happy Bonnie died. Then she wouldn't hear her constant nagging. But deep down inside, she missed her dearly and wanted her back. Bonnie had heard all of these thinking form Elena's head, becoming more enraged at the f***ing vampire. Bonnie then appeared right next to her, just staring at Elena.

She must have felt something watch her because she opened her eyes and saw Bonnie. Elena gasped and got out of the couch in vampire speed. Bonnie started to walk towards her and was glad Elena didn't notice some differences from her clothing.

Elena turned to run but Bonnie was much faster. She grabbed Elena's legs and dragged her to outside. Elena didn't put up much of a fight but screamed and cried, yelling her name and to stop. Bonnie didn't budge as she flung Elena in the air. She crashed onto the glass table, breaking it into pieces.

Damon heard this and walked slowly to the door. He saw Elena and ran to her. Bonnie was gone by then. He picked her up, asking what happened.

"Bonnie… she…"

Damon couldn't believe it. His Bonnie had attacked Elena? He remembered what she said to him. She was going to leave him alone, but not Elena. His conclusion? Bonnie was going to haunt Elena for everything she had done to her.

**Bonnie eventually does stop haunting Elena and doesn't return as a "ghost," just simply sees them and will want to return. Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**-Barbie :)**

**P.S. I'll try and make the chapters longer.**


	4. 3: Hauntings

**I finally had time to write this! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock. And please check out the poll I have on the profile! Thanks. This is for **_**RedfernChild**_**, whom I developed an internet friendship, lol.**

* * *

After giving Elena a piece of my mind, I wandered through the hallways in my invisible form. Nobody felt me except for Elena and Damon, who were looking over their shoulders a lot. I giggled, which shocked them and ran.

Over the next few days, I've been making Elena's life a living hell. First, I knocked over her lamp, then wrote all over the walls in her bedroom and then I glued her hair together! Unfortunately, Stefan found a remedy and unglued it the following day.

I was kind of confused when either Elena or Damon told the group about me. They didn't want to be labeled as "crazy, hallucinating vampires" I guess. It would tear their reputation up.

Today, they were going back to Earth to hunt. Well, Elena wasn't going; she had already gone yesterday and she also seemed ok to be alone in the house since I haven't bothered in hours. Always lurking in the shadows, my smirk spread across my face. _This is going to be so much fun_, I thought.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked her dearest Stefan. What did he see in her anyways?

Elena shook her head. "I'm fine, Stef. You go."

They both kissed, and then the group departed, along with Damon. As soon as the door closed shut, all hell was about to break lose on Elena.

When she wasn't looking, I locked the door. Elena turned around to see me turn the lock. She had a frightened expression on her face, then ran up to her bedroom. She'd been wrong; she should have gone but the group must be already halfway through the two dimensions.

I followed her to the bedroom, walking through the door she had locked. Elena was stupid enough to do that? She was in her vampire state, ready to fling herself at anybody who came through the door.

Asking Bree mentally, she said a spell to make me appear in a ghostly way. Elena gasped as she saw me, the same faint blue string around my body. I smirked, throwing some kind of force I had developed at her. She flew backwards, yelling in the process. In my vampire speed, I grabbed her ankles—I kind of liked doing that now—and dragged her everywhere. Just like last time, she didn't put up much a fight. I flung her to the wall, making a big hole.

God, I hated her so much. She cried, shielding herself.

"Please! Bonnie! Stop! Please!" she sobbed.

Even when she released her fake tears, Elena looked a like a bitch. And an ugly bitch at that.

"Leave you alone?" I yelled back. She had no idea I had faked my death and yet she wished she wouldn't die. "You never gave me my freedom to drink! You made me your slave ever since the incident! Well, guess what? I won't ever give you your freedom!"

I got her by the collar of her shirt and threw her out the window, followed by the glass breaking. With the sun still out, I double checked I had my ring covered my long sleeve. Elena had hers too as she got up, looking more afraid than ever. We both realized this was the spot where I "died."

"Why are you doing this to me, Bonnie?" she begged.

"Because I hate you, Elena." I spit, grabbing her by the hair, flying back up. The sun was bothering me, especially with the spell Bree had on me. Elena the bitch struggled as I pulled her through the big house. Finally downstairs, I threw her on the floor.

"You disgust me. I thought you were my friend—"

"I am!" she insisted.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I yelled, fury traveling to my voice. This certainly scared her. I would have to thank Bree for the voice control. "I thought we were my friend, Elena but you made me suffer. While the group thought I was ready, you certainly didn't want me back as you had the spotlight on yourself. You know everyone loves me but you just had to take the limelight from me. Everyone didn't pay attention to me, leaving me out of everything. Well, now I have the spotlight."

"You were never liked by anyone and you certainly wont be liked now as you're dead, a piece of shit!" she snarled.

This angered them so much I told Bree to make me stronger. I was going to kill Elena. Just a little faster, I grabbed the stake from the table and crushed in into her chest. She was actually a dumbass to leave it on the table in case someone tried to break in the house.

Elena gasped, clutching to dear life, giving me a shocked face.

"Bonnie…" she whispered.

"Just die and burn in hell, Elena." I said as I disappeared into thin air.

**Not long at all but at least I uploaded the story! If you have some ideas on how to torture Elena (she doesn't die, just to let you know…) PLEASE tell me so I can make the story exciting for your liking. REVIEW!**

**-Barbie :)**


	5. 4: Revenge

**Sacrificing this time to write this and not do the TON of homework my teachers left me, I hope you enjoy this. I guess people do like an evil Bonnie! Hehe. There will be more Elena-haunting going on, and thanks to **_**Minaftw**_** for giving me the idea of injecting her with vervain. Now on with the story…**

**P.S. It's official! Jeremy will have another love interest this season and her name is Sarah. She will be played by Maiara Walsh (as Meena Paroom in Cory in the House and Ana Solis in Desperate Housewives) as a girl who likes to party! If you don't believe, then look on the internet for yourself! If you still hadn't taken the poll, please do so! I'm begging!**

* * *

The smirk on my face disappeared when the group came in through the door, eyes bulged out and jaws hanging as they saw Elena with a stake through her chest. Stefan ran at her in vampire speed, taking the wooden stick from Elena. She dropped to ground, wheezing. Stefan made a hole in his wrist and fed Elena some of his blood to cure her.

While the group hovered over the brainless blonde, Damon's blue irises wanted to see me. They searched the whole room, trying to catch a glimpse of his Bonnie.

Feeling a little happy that Damon finally wanted to pay attention to me, I told Bree to let him see me. I walked to the window where the sun shined through and Bree instantly said a spell which could make people take a peek at me in the sunlight. Damon gasped as I appeared faintly but clearly for him.

Anna and Jeremy both retreated to their bedrooms. I followed them out of curiosity, to see if they would talk about me. Besides, I only faked my suicide to get attention.

"What do you think happened, Jere?" Anna asked they both sat down on their bed.

"I don't know, Anna. I really don't care about my sister. You know she acts like a bitch—she drove Bonnie to kill herself, Anna! Sweet little Bonnie who kept saying she could control herself? Elena certainly didn't believe her; she enjoyed all the attention she was getting. I hate her for killing Bonnie; _she_ killed Bonnie."

I smiled. So Jeremy was on my side and both agreed that Elena is a bitch. Jeremy, you are out of my haunting vampires list.

"I miss Bonnie. Yeah, she was slightly annoying but we should have paid her more attention. And I agree; Elena was being unfair with her. She didn't let her hunt by her own! Instead, just bring her food."

Anna, you're out of the list too. They both fell asleep a couple of minutes later. Leaving their room, Tyler and Vicki were entering there's. Stefan and the blonde was downstairs, Caroline and Matt were in the kitchen; they sort of began a relationship after Matt's feelings for me were gone.

I went to Damon's room, finding him lying on his bed, arms behind his head. I sighed, alarming him. Bree said the spell, making the blue string around my body appear. The invisibility disappeared and Damon was staring at me in disbelief.

"Bonnie." he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my vampire," I giggled.

"Oh. You were the one who staked Elena, right?"

I nodded, happy of myself. I had another plan and it was going to happen tonight, when everyone's sleeping. His streaking blue eyes followed me as I came closer to him. I knew I scared the shit out of him but he shouldn't; I could never hurt him; I loved him too much.

"Why? What'd she do you?" he asked. I wanted to touch him but ghosts couldn't, right? Maybe, if there's an exception. I told Bree mentally to find out if ghosts can touch people while I explained to Damon.

"I hate her. You, of all people, know that. And yet, you're shocked that I, Bonnie, staked the beautiful yet retarded and selfish Elena." I said slowly, adding a mysterious tone to it.

_There is, Bon_, Bree told me. _You can touch him, but only for a about a minute or else the spell wears off, revealing everything._

I smiled, raising my hand to caress his cheek. He gasped at the touch. After about a minute, I let go. He smiled and leaned closer to me. I knew what he wanted; to kiss his dead Bon Bon. Bree had known this and activated a spell to the spell last longer. When his lips were about to touch mines, Bree said the spell was on and I flung my arms around Damon, sealing our lips together.

I bet it must feel weird to kiss a ghost but I really wasn't, just acting like one. I've always knew I was a good actress.

His tongue, to my surprise, entered my mouth. I didn't put up a fight, though. When, I think, five minutes passed, we stopped, slightly gasping and breathing for air. His arms on my waist, he smiled.

"I wish you weren't dead, Bonnie. I miss you too much and everyone else does too." He said softly, running a finger through my brown curls.

This kind of broke my dead heart. He wanted me to be alive. Well, I am Damon. You just don't know it and probably won't ever know.

I only smiled, kissing him one more time before I disappeared into air. Damon returned the smile and headed to his bed where he slept; I was at his side and he felt me.

Knowing Damon was in a heavy sleep, I headed downstairs. Caroline and Matt were talking about me. Let's see if they get out of my list.

"Care, I miss Bonnie." Matt revealed.

"I do too, Matt. I miss her dearly. I still wish she hadn't taken her life away. She said she would never commit suicide and looks what happened. The funeral is set for Wednesday and we have her death certificate."

Matt nodded, his eyes showing me he was remembering the little trip to the vampire president. Then he nudged Caroline.

"Her birthday's coming."

Caroline gaped at him. "Oh yeah it is."

Right! My b-day was like, two weeks away. So sad I "died" before my birthday. I hope they make me a good party. And a nice funeral; my casket should be black as it's my favorite color. Of course Caroline knows this.

Well, Caroline and Matt, you're off my list! I'll deal with Vicki, Tyler and Stefan tomorrow.

I took a long nap afterwards; today was a long day. The syringe of vervain was hiding in my little box in my room. Around midnight, I woke up, knowing everyone's asleep. Creeping to my room, I took the syringe and headed to the "Stelena room." Elena was sleeping peacefully in Stefan's arms, a smile on her face. Making sure none of them were awake, being very fast, I put the syringe in Elena's arm, injecting the vervain. Her eyes popped open, looking directly at me. I was still confused when she hadn't told anyone who attacked her; she told them she wanted to commit suicide because she felt guilty about my death. Well, she was getting her wish now. She wants to die; I'm willing to make that come true.

It's a big syringe with enough vervain to incapacitate her. So long, Elena.

**Longer than the last one. REVIEW! And take the poll! Really hoped you liked this chapter. I'm so ready to watch season 2! There better be some Bamon/Donnie scenes this season! No Delena!**

**-Barbie :)**


	6. 5: Pissed

**Thank you to ALL my reviewers since the beginning! I took a little longer than I expected but now here's chapter five. In the last chapter, Bonnie injected Elena with vervain. If you could give me more ideas on how to torture Elena, please don't hesitate and just tell me! I really want to make this story exciting and thrilling! I hope all of you saw "The Return"! Can't wait until Thursday! I hope Damon doesn't kill Caroline and go like Vicki went. That'd be just too sad to watch. :(**

* * *

The next morning, I was sitting in the chair with my invisibility, waiting for Stefan to wake up. I was glad he couldn't read my mind right now, or else he'd know I wasn't dead. He opened his eyes and looked at Elena in wonder. Ugh. I couldn't see his right now. I turned around, closing my eyes and put my palms to my ears, not wanting to hear the disgusting he was going to say to that Blondie.

That's when I heard him say the bitch's name in an alarmed tone.

"Elena?" he asked, shaking her slightly.

I smirked. Yes! She wasn't going to wake up. I had enough vervain to even possibly kill her.

"Elena!" he yelled after the blonde didn't say nor move at all. Damon burst through the door, followed by Anna and Jeremy. I was surprised Jeremy didn't run to his sister as I thought he would. Instead, he just looked at her, the way I would. Damn; he must really hate Elena.

"Damon, she won't wake up. I tried but she doesn't even more." Stefan said, his voice already cracking.

Damon checked her heartbeat, and then opened her mouth to smell her scent.

"It's vervain. I think she tried to kill herself, Stefan. You saw what she did yesterday." He said as he left the room, scratching his head. I followed, smirking wider.

"It was you, wasn't?" he asked, feeling my presence.

I laughed, telling Bree to the blue thing on me. I appeared right in front of him. "Wow, you're fast. And yes, I did do everything."

"Why are you doing this, Bonnie?"

I turned from him, giggling. "It's called revenge, Damon."

"I thought you leave this alone."

"Looks like you were wrong," I sang playfully.

"You're seriously gonna kill Elena, aren't you?" he demanded, walking to me.

"Yup. It's the only way for me to be in peace if that bitch is rotting in hell."

He shook his head, smiling. "She really did destroy you, didn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And now she's paying it by making Stefan suffer right next door."

"Is she going to die?"

I shrugged. "Probably." Then I disappeared.

Walking to the Stelena room, the whole group was there except Damon.

"None of this should have happened if Bonnie was alive," whispered Vicki.

"I know. I miss her dearly. Looks like Elena wanted to join her." Tyler said, kissing Vicki's forehead.

Stefan held Elena's body, trying to find a way to revive her. Then Caroline said, "Give her your blood. It can save her, I think."

Oh no.

Stefan nodded, biting into wrist and placed it on Elena's lip. Her eyes popped open, sucking the vampire blood. Caroline smiled; I suddenly felt happy. But then I scoffed to myself. Stupid Caroline; her power to make people happy was getting to me. Elena then hugged Stefan, everyone huddling over them. I left in anger, furious Elena was alive. That bitch always gets revived!

The next day:

The group went to the funeral home; Damon stayed behind, not able to do it. Elena, with dumbass self, finally went. I popped in front of Damon, scaring him.

"Don't do that." He said, chuckling.

"Why not? It's fun." I smiled.

He put the book down; I asked Bree to put the touching spell on me. She did and I grabbed Damon by his shoulders, kissing him seductively. He pushed me towards him as we both fell on the couch, my legs around his waist. It felt super weird as a "ghost" to be making out with a vampire but it was still fun.

His tongue rolled into mines. I laughed as we fought but as always, he won. He took his mouth from mines and kissed my neck; I knew he wanted to bite down.

"I can't believe I'm making out with a ghost," he whispered as he kissing my neck. I laughed, bringing his face to mine and stared into those beautiful blue eyes before locking my lips to his.

_Bonnie, you need to stop._ Bree told me. _The spell's going away. Stop kissing him or you'll be discovered._

Aww. I wanted to have sex with Damon but oh well. Being dead really does suck.

I stopped kissing him. "That's enough. For now." Then I got up and wandered off, slowly disappearing.

The group came back a few minutes later. Elena went straight to her bedroom, holding Stefan's hand, while searching her eyes for me. In the hallway, I sent a force straight at Elena, knocking her down. Stefan yelled, "Elena!" She got up, completely shocked at what I just did.

She dusted herself off. "Sorry, I tripped."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Stefan."

I rolled my eyes. She was such a damn liar; I really wanted her dead now but I had to think of a better idea.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I really hope we see more Bamon scenes in the next episode since Bonnie is supposed to take her anger out on Damon. I wonder if anything good will happen… And they were totally flirting at the Lockwood's last episode. She even smiled at him, but then she mind warped him and yeah. I don't want to see anymore Delena, just Stelena. **

**-Barbie :)**


	7. 6: Hard Decision

**So effing sorry I took so long updating this! Thanks to the reviewers and readers! As much I would **_**love**_** to kill Elena right now, I can't because then the story wouldn't be so good. In this chapter, Bonnie won't be soooooooo evil but just lay low. I think Bree will make an appearance next chapter as Bonnie will go to her house in the Vampire Dimension. Hope this chappie doesn't let you down!**

* * *

Today, the group was going to the bar and try to have some fun since I was "dead." Damon wasn't going, so I was happy that I would have some company. Elena, during the time I was in the house, was always near Stefan. I chuckled at the thought; I wasn't going to hurt her, well at least not now. I was going to make her believe I was done haunting her, and then I'd be back.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" asked Vicki. I saw a twinkling light in her eyes that only happened when she saw Damon, not Tyler. Oh god, please don't tell me she's crushing on Damon; he's mine. I bet she could also see her own intentions, as that was her gift.

"No, I'm fine Vicki, you guys can just go," muttered Damon, turning his attention from him.

Just for the sake of it, I hit Vicki on her head. She immediately reacted, yelling "Ouch!" Her palm was in the space where I hit her. _Thanks, Bree_, I thought.

"What's wrong, Vicki?" demanded Tyler, already at her side. I rolled my eyes when she flinched from his touch, her eyes only on Damon. This really made me mad and I'm sure Damon noticed it.

"Nothing, let's go. I need a drink." She shrugged, slithering out of Tyler's hold. Stefan whispered, "No, Vicki." He must know she likes Damon more by the second. Vicki just shook her head and opened the door. The group left but I could see confusion in Tyler's eyes.

Once the door closed, I ordered Bree to make me show. I did, and Damon looked me.

"Did you hit Vicki?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah. She pissed me off."

"How?"

"She might like you a lot more than she likes Tyler. Didn't you hear the warning Stefan gave her?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was about something else. So Vicki likes me?"

I snarled. "Why do you care?"

He smirked, coming closer to me. "Jealous are we? Don't worry, Bonnie. I only have eyes for you." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. Bree made sure Damon could touch me or else he'd fall right through me, which was impossible since I was really dead.

"But I have to add, she is hot."

"You're _hotter_," he commented, making me blush. "I will always like you only, Bonnie. Even if you are… dead."

I frowned. The words he said me feel like I was really dead and could never come back. If he only knew I wasn't dead, but alive and well. But that would make him hate me for eternity and he would never forgive me for making him go through the trauma.

I left his arms, turning around so wouldn't see the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bonnie?"

He could never be with me. I was actually stupid to fake my suicide when right in front of my eyes; I had stolen Damon's heart. I had faked so I could win some attention; oh and I did. The Dimension was struck by my "death" and it was all over the newspaper and TV. They said my friends were too late to save me, yet they didn't blame Elena. She's the one that drove me to commit my suicide. They should send her to jail but then Stefan would take her out in no time so it was useless.

There was only one answer: Damon had to get over me. I knew Tyler was loosing his cool with Vicki as they fought multiple times now since I "died." A few days ago, before I killed myself, I had run into Tyler almost lip-locking with Lexi in an alley. They didn't see me but I knew if I had told Vicki, she would be heartbroken but right now, I knew Lexi was in the bar so when Vicki didn't see Tyler, he would go over with her.

If Tyler broke up with Vicki and went to Lexi, Vicki would go look for comfort in Damon. It all made sense now. Damon couldn't have me, but maybe Vicki. Time was just it. I had to pair Damon with Vicki, no matter how that broke my heart. It was for the best.

"Damon… do you like Vicki?"

"As a friend but I only love you, Bonnie. Why are you asking me this?"

I came closer to him, grabbing his hands into mines. I had stopped crying but they were close to release.

"Tyler's cheating on her," I started.

He looked dumbstruck. "Really? How do you know?"

"Before I… died, I saw him almost kissing Lexi. And I know Vicki feels something for you. I can't be with you, Damon. I'm… dead so I'm not right for you. If I hadn't been foolish enough to kill myself then maybe I would be with you but I can't."

He caressed my cheek. "_Cara_, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I have to leave now, Damon. You belong with Vicki. To tell you the truth, I always thought you did. I'll still roam along the house but you can't be with me, Damon. I'm a dead vampire; you need someone better than me. If it's not Vicki, then find someone else."

"No Bonnie, I'm not letting you go. I love you and I don't care about anyone else but you. I'll kill myself just to be with you,"

"NO!" I yelled. "No, don't kill yourself. If you do… I'll hate you for it. So don't even try it 'cause I will stop you."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I won't do it."

"Do it for me, Damon," I begged. "I want you to be happy so please do it for me. Try to build a friendship with Vicki or anyone. Just be happy, ok?"

I didn't wait for him to answer me; I just disappeared and went through the door, the night shining down on me. I walked to Bree's, secretly regretting what I did but it was for the best. Damon did deserve someone better than a fake suicider like me.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

**-Barbie :) **


	8. 7: Understandings

**I know it's been almost a month since the last chapter but I've just had some writer's block on this one. Thankfully, I came up with something just minutes ago so hopefully this will make things a bit clearer. TVD is on today so WATCH! Our delicious Bamon scenes returns tonight so don't miss out "Plan B."**

**P.S. I finally wrote Damon's point of view! **

**

* * *

**

Still invisible, I knocked on Bree's door. She lived just outside the Vampire Dimension where witches and wizards lived. Bree opened the door, and I let go of my invisibility. She nodded, stepping aside as I walked in. Still a bit heartbroken of what happened awhile ago, I sighed and turned around to see Bree staring at me.

"What?" I said confusingly.

"You're in love," she concluded.

"Huh?"

She transported herself in front of me, smiling nicely at me. "You're in love, Bonnie. You're aura is getting weaker which either means. One, you're dying or two, you are falling in love. And you're aura is quite number two,"

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't possibly be in love with Damon. But he did matter to me, a lot, more than a friend. "Yeah, right, Bree."

"Alright. Don't believe me. But if you continue to hide this, it could damage your ability and make you weaker,"

"Really?" I said, looking up from the ground.

Bree nodded, sitting down on the couch. "Of course. It's ok to be in love, Bon. Don't hide from it."

"But I'm dead!" I shouted. "I'm tired of acting like I'm some freaking suicider when in fact I fucking alive! That's why I told Damon… to go after Vicki."

"Vicki Donovan? Matt's sister? And why on earth would you tell him that?"

"Because he wants me, but I'm dead! A vampire can't be with a ghost! He needs someone else. Besides, Tyler already found Lexi. And Vicki is crushing on Damon so it all matches together."

Bree stared hard at me, like trying to figure something out that I don't know yet. "Why did you do it, Bonnie? You never really told me why you faked your death. You're making everyone who loves you go through pain. I heard they're going to hold a funeral next week so it'll match with your birthday."

"I know, I know," I whined. "I don't know, Bree. _I just got so tired of Elena_! That blonde bitch didn't make me go eat at all since the incident! Everyone else thought I was ready but _no_! She had told me to stay in the house like some bad three-year old and she would bring me back a human to drink. I mean, what's that about? So I had finally cracked, Bree. When they were gone, I wasn't thinking about them but myself. It's like they didn't care about me so I just did the only thing that seemed fair: make them pay for all the suffering I went through."

"Do you regret it?"

I nodded assuredly. "Yes, I do."

Bree sighed, standing up. "What do you want to do now? Just act dead?"

"It's the only way, Bree. If I come back, everyone will hate me. Certainly Damon."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

After Bonnie disappeared, I was speechless. Even if Bonnie was dead, I still loved her. I only loved Vicki like a friend, or even a brother! But _loving her_ was something entirely different. My dead heart belonged to Bonnie, and no one else.

I laid on the couch, not trying to think the trauma Bonnie went through when we were gone. I didn't want to state the fact my little bird was actually dead, away from the world. But that her ghost still wandered through the earth, and haunting Elena.

As if on cue, Vicki walked through the door, slamming it shut. Tears were on her face, falling harder each second that passed. I rushed to her side as she sobbed.

"What happened, Vicki?" I asked as I held her. We walked to the couch and Vicki placed her head on my shoulder. So typical.

"I saw… I saw T-T-Tyler… he was… kissing L-L-Lexi…" she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Vicki." I really meant it. So Bonnie was right. Tyler was seeing Lexi secretly, and he's probably on his way right now to explain. Again, so typical.

She kept on sobbing, getting more near my face. At one point, her lips were just inches from mines. My hands kept rubbing her back to relax her. Just as I was about to let go, Vicki grabbed my face between her hands and kissed me. I pulled back, completely in utter surprise at what she was doing.

But after awhile, I stopped and just let her kiss me. She was going through something difficult, and the only way to release the anger was to do something stupid. It's what I did with my Bonnie. Realizing I was doing what my little bird to do; ignoring the heartache, I kissed back to Vicki. She answered at me in delight.

We broke apart once I saw the front door slam open and saw Tyler as a furious vampire.

"_What the fuck_?" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Since my comeback on this story, yes the chapter is short but I just needed to write something! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It means a lot to me. Also, check out the poll I have. Thanks a lot.**

**-Barbie :)**


	9. 8: Difficult Reasons

**Thanks you for all the reviews. Finally had time to upload this so I hope you like. So far, this story is a Bonnie/Damon/Vicki love triangle but I'll change it once I come up with balanced story that you will love. This is a mixture of the TV show and the books, just in case you don't know. But it mostly fits in the TV show.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Tyler flung himself at Damon. They both busted themselves in the glass table. Vicki hissed; not at Damon but at Tyler, who was about to hit Damon when Vicki grabbed Tyler by his collar and threw him to the wall. Damon quickly got up, putting himself in front of Vicki.

"_You fucking traitor_! I can't _believe_ I was so _stupid_ to _fall in love_ with _you_! I _hate_ you!" cried Vicki. She had placed her head on Damon's chest, sobbing hard.

"Vicki… you don't mean that, Vicki." Tyler said as she got up.

She raised her head, completely angered. "I _saw_ you! With _Lexi_! You were kissing that _fucking scumbag_!"

Tyler's face fell once he knew he was busted. But he kept trying. Yeah, he was cheating on her with Lexi, but Vicki was the most important thing to him. He wasn't going to lose her, especially to Damon.

"Vicki, I can explain. It means nothing, Vicki. Absolutely nothing. I'm sorry, Vicki. Please forgive me."

"_Fuck you_! I don't wanna hear your shit anymore! You rot in hell with that _ugly slut_! Just get away from me! _Get away from here_!" Vicki shrieked. Suddenly, she flew right in front of Tyler, then staring to hit him everywhere.

Damon was right behind her, trying to calm her down. She was going too crazy, and both vampires had to calm her before she did anything stupid. Damon let go of her. He ran to the cabinet and took off a needle with vervain in it. Then ran back to Vicki, who was now biting Tyler all over and injected the needle in her arm.

Vicki fell in Damon's arms, her eyes slowly closing. He picked her up bridal-style and took her to the couch where she rested. Damon turned to look at Tyler in disgust. His bites were already healed.

"You should probably just go. For your own good. And never come back," Damon snarled.

"You can't make me," Tyler hissed.

"For Vicki's good, I'm telling you to go. But I'll make you if I have to." Damon threatened.

Tyler just scoffed and disappeared. Damon sighed, looking back at a sleeping Vicki. He then bent down, ready to bit his wrist when he felt a presence behind him. Instantly, he knew who it was.

"Bonnie."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

After a long talk with Bree, I finally came back to see Damon. What I found wasn't what I expected. Seeing Tyler come out of the house in a rather pissed attitude, I realized it had something to do with Damon and Vicki. When I entered the house, I knew I was right. The broken table, the wall having a hole in it, portraits scattered on the floor and vampire blood told me everything I needed to know.

"Bonnie." Damon whispered. He was kneeled down next to Vicki, who apparently looked like she was running on vervain.

"What happened?" I demanded, but then knew I shouldn't have asked that since I'm a ghost. My invisibility was gone, so he could see me.

"You didn't see?" he asked, turning around.

"No… I'm not always here, Damon."

"Then where do you go?"

"Somewhere. Now what happened?"

Damon sighed, coming to stand right in front of me. "I kissed Vicki. Tyler found us and fought me. Vicki helped me and she was going really crazy so I had to inject her with vervain before she could kill Tyler."

I nodded, then went back to being invisible. My heart ached. Actually, everything ached. I know I told Damon to be with Vicki, but I couldn't deny the big jealousy I had. Maybe I made the wrong decision. And now I can't take it back.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Bonnie disappeared. I was about to call out her name, but stopped once I knew she was gone. Instead, I walked back to Vicki. I bit into my wrist and placed it on her mouth. Her eyes opened, then began to drink it until I pulled away. She gasped, then sighed and looked at me.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You?"

She nodded, then twisted her torso to get up. She looked around, probably for Tyler but I shook my head and she understood.

"I can't believe he did that to me. I should have known. He's just too perfect for me." Vicki said softly. I grabbed her chin with my fingers.

"It's his loss." She smiled at me, then leaned in to kiss me. I didn't back away, knowing it would hurt her. Instead, I just let her lips crush against mines. We kissed for minutes until she pulled away and placed her head on my shoulder. She sighed, her eyes on mines.

"What are we going to do about Bonnie's funeral? It's next week, you know?"

I nodded, but everything seemed wrong. I shouldn't be with Vicki, but with Bonnie. Even if she's dead, I still love her… maybe even Vicki but I'm not about her yet. And to go to Bonnie's funeral the same day as he birthday? I don't think I can do it.

_Yes you can._

I internally jumped.

_Bonnie?_

_You promised. You said you were going to be with Vicki. Don't break it. Go to my funeral with her. Please._

I hesitated before answering.

_For you, I will. I'll always love you, Bonnie Bennett. _

_As I will always love you, Damon Salvatore._

Then I felt her go.

"Do you want to go?" Vicki asked.

Slowly, I nodded, knowing I had to go. For Bonnie. My beautiful Bonnie.

* * *

**Just so you know, the story will come to an end. Bonnie will stop being dead and everyone will know she faked her death by the end of this story. Please review!**

**-Barbie :)**


End file.
